Nowadays, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) technique has been widely used in the lighting products and display panels. OLED component is thin and light, and has several advantages such as low start-up voltage. The application of OLED technique may consume less energy, make the panel thinner and lighter, and provide front light source.
The flexible organic light emitting diode is currently a main search direction. During its fabrication, thin film packaging technique is employed. However, due to the difference of thicknesses between the pixel zones and non-pixel zones, the layers formed during the thin film packaging may not be flat, which may lead to cracks at the fringe of light emitting zones and failure of the component.